


It's a Secret

by CelticWonder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Darcy/Loki fic. They think no one else knows- and she wants to know where they stand. Smut. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

She walked out of the lift and into the lab, coffee in hand- and was instantly swarmed by four scientists. “Honestly, Darcy, you’re a life saver,” Jane said.

“Yeah, well, if Pepper, Steve and I didn’t make sure you scientists ate and drank something, you’d starve to death working on whatever it is you’re working on.”

“I’m almost done!”

“Yeah with what?”

“She’s almost managed the equations needed to build a fully functioning Einstein Rosen Bridge.” Tony said.

“Isn’t the Bifrost working again though?” Darcy asked, frowning.

“Yes, but it would be better to have another one, just in case something happens to the first. Again.”

“Like your hammer happy boyfriend hitting it hard enough to break it?” Darcy asked.

“Like that, yeah,” Jane nodded.

“Anything else you need to do?”

“Not much right now, thanks Darcy,” Erik said. “This is the last stage.”

“Ok. Not qualified, get out of the lab, I get it,” Darcy said, stepping back into the elevator. “It means I get to check out what’s on.”

“I think Reindeer Games is in the penthouse living room,” Tony warned.

“Good thing I have my Taser then,” Darcy called back, grinning. It had felled one god, it could do it again. But she doubted it would be necessary. The doors closed and she hit the button for the Penthouse.

“You really feel the need to threaten me with use of that device?”

Darcy jumped and turned to face the god that had _definitely_ , not been there before. She sighed. “You know why I did that. You’re the one who doesn’t want people knowing.”

“Yet you do not threaten the others,” He reminded.

“They didn’t try and take over the world,” She poked him in the chest. She was far shorter than him, but he didn’t intimidate her. Her Taser, as previously noted, would help her out of a tight spot, JARVIS would alert the others if she was attacked, and (thanks to Tony’s paranoia) she always kept a tracker in her phone, which was in her pocket.

“Perhaps you should treat me as you treat everyone else,” he said, taking a step closer to her. She kept looking him in the eyes and didn’t move to step back.

“Bit late for that _Reindeer Games_. Wouldn’t ya think?” She had barely finished the question when she found herself up against the elevator wall, being hoisted up onto the railing so she was sitting on it, and her legs wrapped round his waist, as his lips met hers in a heated kiss, one of his hands at her waist and the other in her hair. He was pressed tightly against her, and she could feel him, already hard and rubbing against her, causing her to moan in anticipation.

Suddenly he pulled back and she dropped to the floor, breathless and shocked that he’d ended contact so abruptly. And then he disappeared and the doors opened. She saw him, sitting and watching the television with Thor, as if nothing had happened, and she guessed what was going on. It had been a doppelganger in the lift with her, so it looked like nothing had happened. She narrowed her eyes briefly.

“Watcha watching?” She asked, heading over to the two.

“A show called Arrow. It is fairly intriguing,” Thor said.

“Ooh, which episode? I love Arrow,” Darcy replied, sitting down on Thor’s other side.

“They are currently searching for an assassin known as Dead Shot,” Thor informed her. “I believe Diggle is going to soon discover what Oliver gets up to when he disappears. If not in this one, then soon. He cannot keep it hidden forever, and Diggle is already suspicious.”

“This is a good episode,” Darcy nodded.

A few episodes passed before others trickled in. Clint was first, and when he realised what they were watching, he joined them, every so often critiquing the shots taken by Oliver. Darcy rolled her eyes. That guy took his hobby _way_ too seriously. But she wouldn’t argue about it. Clint never missed. That was not the type of guy you wanted to be on the wrong side of. Especially seeing as he was a spy as well.

Darcy gave Loki as wide a birth as possible for the rest of the day. After earlier, she wasn’t sure she could keep up the act. The bastard made her want to jump him. It was extremely frustrating. In the end, she dragged a protesting Jane out of the lab and to a coffee shop down the road.

“Darcy, why are you doing this?”

“Because you need fresh air and I need the red velvet cake this place does. Now come on!”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I’m almost finished!”

“It’ll keep! Red velvet cake! Now!” And she resumed pulling the petite scientist down the street.

Jane didn’t protest again. They reached the coffee shop and ordered and sat down with their drinks and (in Darcy’s case) cake. “So, how’s it going with you and Thor?”

Jane blushed.

“Holy shit you got laid!”

“Darcy!”

“But you did! You and goldilocks got it on! What was it like?”

“Darcy! You can’t just ask people that!”

“I can and I am! Now spill! I want details!”

“I am not giving you details!”

“Oh come on! What it good? Please tell me!”

“Alright, yes, it was good, better than good actually. It was pretty fantastic,” Jane’s voice was low and she was blushing bright red, and looking round, making sure no one else was hearing their conversation.

“Was it kinky?”

“I’m not answering that. You’ve got all you’re getting.”

“Aww Jane. You’re such a buzz kill. Give a girl some details.”

Jane suddenly smirked. “Only if you tell me about how it’s going between you and Loki.”

Darcy choked on the mouthful of cake she’d been just about to swallow. She coughed for a few minutes before it went down. “Say what?”

“Oh please, like it’s not obvious. You aren’t that subtle Darcy. Besides, the last guy you dated, you were always going on about how you would use your Taser and things like that, trying to keep me from knowing you were seeing someone by trying to make it look like you didn’t get on. It failed then too.”

“Damn it.”

“Now, if you want the details from me, you’ll have to share some as well. It’s only fair.”

“Alright, but you can’t tell anyone. Not even that we… have a thing. It’s not even dating. Just hot sex every now and then.”

“Really? Just sex?”

“Mind-blowing sex, but yeah, just sex.”

Jane raised an eyebrow.

“What? We’ve done nothing else! We haven’t gone out or anything. We just hook up,” she said, and she had to admit to herself, there was something slightly disappointing about that.

“You need to try something else. You might be good for him. If anyone can keep him in line, it’s you.”

“What, I’m his carer now?”

“No, but remember why Thor was banished? Something along the same lines might help Loki.”

“Yeah well, he doesn’t seem interested in anything more than what’s already going on. Anyway, I can’t complain- it’s awesome. Best I’ve ever had.”

“Darcy, you deserve more than just having casual sex every now and then.”

“Yeah well, I might not be up for a full relationship. Maybe this suits me fine.”

“Or, maybe it doesn’t. Don’t let yourself get hurt, Darcy. Find out if this has the potential to go further. If not, either break it off or carry on, but at least then you’ll know where you stand and what you want to do with it. If you want just casual sex with him after, then that’s fine, so long as you don’t get hurt.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Darcy sighed. She would need to find out where she stood with him.

* * *

 

That night, she had barely lay down when he teleported into her room. “You have been avoiding me since earlier,” Loki said, climbing into bed with her.

“Well, at first it was because I was worried I’d end up jumping you in front of everyone, thanks to that little stunt of yours earlier. Way to leave a girl wanting more.”

“And after?” He asked, smirking.

“I went for coffee with Jane. She figured it out. She knows. Guessed all on her own. And there was me thinking she was too caught up in her work to notice.”

His eyes widened slightly. “Pardon?”

“You heard,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “She knows. I don’t think anyone else knows, but she does.”

“And you talked with her about us?” He raised an eyebrow. “Pray tell, what did you talk about, Lady Darcy?”

“She thought we were actually dating, I told her we weren’t. It was nothing more than sex.”

“This surprised her, I take it?”

“Yes, it did.”

“Tell me, do you want more than what we already have?” He asked, hand stroking her side.

“Well, it would be nice to know if there’s more to this than I thought.”

He grinned and rolled on top of her. “Oh you have misunderstood me from the start, My Lady. I never wanted just sex. I wanted you. All that fire and passion… I wanted to see it come to the surface under my ministrations, and I want to see it consume you for as long as you will have me. I would claim you as my own, if you would let me.”

“Claim me? I’m not a possession.”

“No, you are not. But I am terribly jealous, Lady Darcy. If you would be mine, any other man to attempt to touch you as I do would find himself separated from his hand. You would never sleep alone again. But it will not be just sex. I could be everything you would want in a suitor. So long as you agreed not to see another man so long as we are together.”

“That’s not unreasonable. After all, most couples don’t tend to see other people- that’s just normal. Of course, you have to promise me you won’t be with another woman either.”

“You have my word on that,” he agreed.

“Then you have mine as well,” Darcy replied.

His grin became feral and he grasped her wrists and pulled them up over her head, using magic to conjure a pair of handcuffs that kept them together.

“I have wanted to do this for a while,” Loki said, voice almost a growl.

Darcy gasped as her clothes disappeared, just before he tied a piece of silk around her eyes, blindfolding her.

“Choose a safe word, my lady. If you do not use it, I will know it is safe to continue.”

“Pop Tarts,” Darcy said, grinning. Her grin widened when she heard him sigh heavily.

“Very well,” he said. “That is nothing that can be misconstrued at least.” She felt his tongue run over her breast, before he took her breast into his mouth, just as he slammed into her roughly, causing her to gasp in shock at the suddenness. He normally built up to it. He released her breast as he began thrusting inside her and she felt him lean down, covering her fully, and felt his breath tickle her ear. Since you avoided me earlier, I had no relief from what we started earlier in the lift darling. And was it not only yesterday you asked me to be rougher with you at times?” His hand came up and squeezed her other breast, bordering on painfully. “You can stop me at any time,” this was accompanied by another harsh thrust and Darcy shook her head.

“No,” she whimpered. “I don’t want to stop.”

She felt his grin against her cheek, before he bit her neck hard enough to mark it. He pulled her up so her arse was off the bed, and she felt the sting of the slap to the cheek, before he began rubbing it, easing the sting of pain. “Do not avoid me from now on, pet. I have so many ideas for us to try.”

She grinned. Finally, a guy who wasn’t just vanilla.

 

* * *

 

Tony noticed Darcy was wearing a high collar shirt today and both she and Loki bore the same shit eating grins.

“Pay up Bruce,” he muttered. “I told you they were together. As if it wasn’t obvious before,” he scoffed.


End file.
